Big Daddy
by soggywaffles321
Summary: Jack "the joker" finally has the opportunity he's dreamed about for years. with batman held captive by Bane it makes perfect timing for jack to bribe Bane in order to get what he really wants, the ability to kill batman. there's just one problem, in order to get the "reward" he must travel with young Samara to Vancouver and safely bring her to bio scientist Robert Kent.
1. the pillow case

_**Um, hi. I'm Moriah and this is my first fanfic. Please read and enjoy! **_

When you love something, you keep it. You learn to adapt to whatever that thing is and all of a sudden, it's like they're a part of you. Unfortunately with the thick headed stubbornness I carry it took years for me to learn this, maybe even decades. But to me, it's not about finally realizing it. It's about the reason and the person that actually helped me realize it.

-joker

_**11:14 pm **_

_Click _

_Clank click snip _

"_Did you get it open?" _

"_Yeah, I'm heading out with the bags now" _

"_Good, I must say jack, you're quite the sidekick. How much do you think we got this time?" _

"_Don't know boss. But the bags are so damn heavy, I think we got ourselves a jackpot" _

"_Wonderful, I want the bags wheeled into the van. They must be in the plaza by midnight" _

"_Alright, I'm on my way" _

I hung up the phone while wheeling the bags into the car. The weather was weird tonight; it was really warm but pouring at the same time. Before I put it away I looked at the phone

_11:18 just enough time _

After dumping the bags in the back of the van I rushed into getting out of there.

_That place gave me the hiebbie jiebbies for sure, don't know why but overweight cops make me awkward. They remind me of Santa but it's a contradiction because Santa doesn't wear blue, he wears red. _

_Why the fuck are you thinking about Santa you ass wipe! You just robbed fucking Gotham bank! _

_Of course I do this all the time though, so I guess it doesn't matter. No! No, it does matter! This is one of the biggest opportunities in your life! With batman already held captive at gunpoint by Bain, all I have to do is give Bain what he wants and he'll give me what I want. He'll pull the trigger. Everything I ever wanted is going to come true tonight!_

I finally managed to put my thoughts to a halt and focus on getting to the plaza on time, which I achieved sometime later.

Driving corruptly was my passion, and with a skeetering stop I felt the van shake side to side while making my way to the trunk and taking the bags out from the back. That was when Eddie gave me the signal to bring the bags to the very top of the hotel, where Bain and his guards would meet me. Once I got there I realized Bain was already there waiting with the helicopter right behind him.

"_The bags, give me the bags and I'll give you what you want" _

I slowly handed him each bag one by one, each bag he took the closer I came to him. When he finally received all the bags I asked for my side of the bargain making sure we were even.

"_Where is he?!" "The deal was I bring you the money and you give me batman"_

"_Not quite jack; there's been a change of plans" _

I watched as one of Bane's guards walked a young girl to where we were standing. There was a dirty pillow case tied around her head, you could see her puffy hair coming out of it; it was long and went down to her back. She looked dirty, and you could hear her soft crying through the pillow case.

"_I-I don't understand why- _

Bane interrupted with his blackmailing instructions

"_Here's what you're going to do" _

I suddenly felt this rage fill me; I wanted to rip his organs out and make him watch. I wanted him to drink his own blood and watch him gag on it, slowly suffocating him. This guy made me rob Gotham bank, made me drive for almost an hour to get to this stupid hotel (which I had to pay like 20 dollars to get onto the roof anyway FYI) just so I can babysit some stupid kid while I could've been watching sister wives THE ENTIRE TIME! Wtf?!

I couldn't help it, I broke loose. Grabbing my razor as quickly as I could I leap at bane with all my might, and for that weightless millisecond I thought this was actually going to work. I thought I was gonna pull it off. I was wrong. The guards grabbed me barely leaving a scratch on Bane. Why me. I swear I hate my life.

"_Samara wanna go home" _the little girl sniffling back her tears to merely a hiccup

Bane turned towards the little girl and led her right in front of him, holding onto her shoulders and giving the joker an over exaggerated "puppy dog face"

"_You see jack, samara wants to go home. Will you please tak- _

"_No" _

In a fleeting second I suddenly felt his tight grip around my neck, suffocating me with a passion. But of course I'm the joker, I'm always all smiles am I right. I felt his hot breath hit my face

"_You will take samara to Robert Kent in Vancouver, and return showing no evidence of it" _

Not only was I not able to breathe, I wasn't able to think either

"_Um, how about a mint?" _

Bane's patience was wearing thin, he didn't wanna clown around; he wanted to get down to business. And my throat along with the rest of my respitory organs can tell you he sure as fuck meant business. I could feel his grip get tighter, forcing me to make some decisions.

"_Alright, alright, alright, alright I'll do it I'll do it" _

With bane letting go of me and his guards holding me down to make sure I stay under control (by the way I guarantee you this isn't possible) he began explaining the details to me.

He handed me the girl and two grand to go with it, and following the directions he specifically told me we must drive to Vancouver and be there no later than a week's time. If I come back successful I will receive my reward. Batman.

So far I didn't know who this kid was and why I was escorting her out of a hotel with a pillow case over her head, I didn't know how long it would take or the directions I would have to follow (you have a greater chance in seeing lady gaga dress like a normal person than seeing me holding a map) but to be honest with you I didn't care about the road trip, I didn't care about the kid, and I sure as hell didn't care about helping bane.

No shame no game, I cared about my reward.


	2. the girl in the house fire

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! Second chapter so please enjoy! (by the way reviews are very much appreciated!) **_____

"_MOM!" _

"_LET GO OF HER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" _

"_Why so serious jack?" _

"_NO! NOOOOOO!" _

That daydream/ day nightmare lasted for about two minutes before I finally came to my senses and realized I still haven't even started the car. Samara was already in the backseat sitting neatly with her hands held together, waiting for any type of signal of direction. I stopped and looked back to make sure I didn't leave her in the hotel or anything, then giving a sigh of relief noticing she was sitting there waiting quietly. Overall she didn't look like the prettiest flower in the patch; she was wearing an oversized thin, blue Cinderella sweater and tight ripped jeans that were so small on her they could be passed off as Capri's. There was a princess Belle backpack slung over her shoulder that wasn't completely full but actually looked almost empty. She wasn't crying anymore thankfully, but there was still a lingering feeling of distrust hanging in the air; slowly forming a very awkward silence.

"_c-can s-samara take off the pillow case_?" was the very first thing she said to me in a high pitched voice

"_No, no one wants to see your face."_

"_Ok, can samara take off pillow case_ _now_?"

_Oh god. This was the start of an entire week of pure hell with that child. I could already see it; the never ending annoying questions, the "are we there yet's", the drooling, the giggling, the continuous bathroom stops, the yelling, the arguing. How was I going to pull this off? I don't care if I have to rip out all my hair by the end of the week! My reward is batman; I have to pull this off! _

"_No kid! Now if you can please shut up and let me concentrate so I can figure out exactly where in Vancouver were supposed to be heading to and how to get there!" _

"_I have a map and the address in my backpack" _

I looked at the child with squinted eyes, trying to tell if she was lying or not.

"_Can samara take off pillow case so she can get the map?" _

"_Fine, fine whatever. Take it off" _

She grabbed the top of the pillow case and quickly pulled it off, now being able to see the monster she was really talking too. She didn't flinch or scream or even show any noticeable disliking toward me, which actually surprised me. Then smiling she began to unzip the backpack, reach into it, and give me the map with the address. Quickly snatching it from her dirty paws I scanned the two papers planning out the first few routes to take in my head. I finally stuck the key into its ignition and drove off into the darkness, hoping I wouldn't get lost or get into an accident or get attacked by a bear (hey, anything can happen) but most of all I hoped this trip with samara was going to be nice and easy, even though something in my head told me this trip wasn't going to go as planned.

I was exhausted. We had started driving at 1:47 am and three hours and twenty seven minutes later I started to fall asleep on the wheel, almost killing samara and myself. Maybe sleep is a good idea, especially due to the fact that bane wants samara alive when she arrives in Vancouver. I pulled over into a rest stop where there were some bathrooms and food places and stuff like that. I couldn't help looking at the sign a few feet away from it "_Philadelphia in 8 miles" _I wanted to shoot myself. We were only in fucking Philadelphia! You have to be fucking kidding me!

_Well at least samara's asleep _

I looked over the backseat to see her lying down in deep sleep; she must have been exhausted with all the fucking questions kept asking me. "_How old are you?" "Are you a man lady?" "Why are you a clown" "how much longer until we get there?" "What's your name?"_

_This girl was fearless; I mean most children fear me so much I can't get them to speak. But this one wouldn't shut the fuck up. Not only did she smile when she saw my face which is very unusual, but you could tell she really didn't care about what was going on right now. It was like I could pull my gun out any minute and shoot her brains out, I guess it's because she trusted me. But why? _

She just layed there sleeping; her face was still puffy and red from crying the entire day and her hair was all over the place. My car was quite small so she didn't look like she was in the most comfortable sleep, but it looked like she managed with what she had. Her yellow Belle backpack was lying on the car floor with crayons spilling out of it, and most of the pictures she drew were on the car floor next to it, the last one she had drawn was still clutched in her hand. Her duck taped shoes were hanging near the car window; giving her more head space to lie down. I must admit she looks innocent, but I wonder what got her into this mess in the first place.

_Did she steal? Did she kill? Does she have family over there? _

For some reason I couldn't wrap my brain around it. The situation was too off for me to start guessing. _But the question is, why is the situation so "off" _

I couldn't think anymore, my head hurt and I was tired. Slowly I drifted off into sleep until morning. It was good I actually got some sleep, tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

**(**_**His dream) **_

The air was thickly hung with a dark fog, quickly filling the lungs, and suffocating them with their toxins.

_Smoke. _

He looked around himself making sure the police still haven't arrived yet. He was a pale slender boy of only eighteen, sure he cared about his reputation and his "friends" so calling him "badass J" but this time was different. It wasn't a casual bank robbing or shooting or high speed car chase. Looking back at the mansion there was barely anything but blur, the thick smoke blocking out the massive house fire but not the shrill cries of the family inside of it. Still holding the small sack in one hand and the lighter in the other he was frozen.

_Why couldn't he move? Why was he stuck there?_

Questions his partners in crime were wondering while waiting in the car.

But he knew why he was stuck there. He knew why he couldn't leave this way.

It was all too much. The image still burning in his head. Like a broken record playing itself over and over again.

_The green lighter still in his hand, now grabbing the thing he has wanted for the longest time, power. With the small sack now in his hand he turned around, wanting to leave as soon as possible, but there was something standing in his way. _

_A little girl stood in the doorway. Looking up at the pale slender boy with soft, big brown eyes. Slowly melting him with her innocence she stood there holding a white stuffed rabbit in one arm and a glass bottle filled with milk in the other. With her thumb in her mouth and her hair frilly and messy she gave him a deep look in the eye, questioning him what he was doing and why he was there. She looked about three years old in her pastel yellow night gown. _

That was the moment he couldn't stop thinking about. He knew his time was running out, with the police on their way he had to make a decision fast.

"_what the fuck are you doing!" _

He looked up to see ed in the car honking the horn.

"_Get into the fucking car __**NOW**__!" _

He gave the mansion one last glance and quickly ran into the car slamming the door. It was basically almost ashes by now, and with that he felt it was done and over with. He couldn't turn back time and fix what he has done. He knew he was going to regret this for the rest of time, but misery is a dirty business that only works in a cycle.

A cycle simply known as life.


	3. you dirty little thief

_**Well hello there! Third chapter here so stuff is gonna be getting very serious. Lol, just kidding haha. Hope you enjoy my ducklings! **_

I move too much when I have nightmares.

You know you have that problem when you wake up on your car floor.

There was something missing though. Well then again I was sitting in the backseat.

_**OH MY GOD! WHERE IS SAMARA?! **_

I looked in both the driver and the passenger's seat. There was still no Samara. I bolted out of the car running around the parking lot. I probably looked like a mad man, I was a mad man. There seemed to be quite a few people there though, particularly one woman with her two children that kept pointing at me and screaming "IT"

Panic began to build up in my chest, I got light headed

_Oh dear God I think I lost her._

Picking up my phone I looked at the time, it was 8:26 so we aren't that off schedule. I stood there for about five minutes wondering what I was going to do

_Should I just tell the truth? _

_No, no that wouldn't work. Maybe I should just get another girl and bring her to Vancouver instead, but I'm not sure if that would work either. _

Then my thoughts were suddenly interrupted be a high pitched giggle coming from a patch of land not so far away from the rest stop. It was Samara playing with a German Sheppard whose leash was tied to a telephone pole.

"_SAMARA! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" _

Many of the bystanders stood by to see me yelling at the stupid kid but I didn't care, she was wearing my patience dangerously thin. She then looked up at me in fear and begun to cautiously come closer. Holding her white stuffed rabbit she stood right before him, waiting to get what was coming to her.

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE CAR?!" _

"_s-samara saw a lonely doggy, and- _

He cut her off with his sharp angry words

"_I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAW A LONELY FUCKING DOG! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEDOPHILES ROAM AROUND HERE JUST TO- _

He suddenly lost his train of thought, it was the stuffed rabbit. The same stuffed rabbit from his memories. Could it be? No of course it couldn't have been, it wouldn't have been, should it have been?

He couldn't think straight anymore, especially with everyone in the rest stop staring at them. He grabbed her wrist and walked back to the parking lot as quickly as he could. He began to search for his car while holding his keys in one hand and Samara's wrist in the other.

Ten minutes went buy and he still couldn't find the car. When they finally reached the parking space he had thought they were parked in before there was a clue.

_NO PARKING TOW ZONE_

He felt himself shaking back and forth, ready to explode any minute. He was right, he did.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

His entire body was filled with rage, he drop to the concrete floor and started to throw punches as hard as he could.

Punch after punch samara stepped back taking his fury as a warning to not come any closer.

Civilians at the rest stop started to take action upon it while some of the police officers there tried to grab him to keep him under control. He couldn't get the rage out of him though. He was again, a mad man laughing to himself crazily and acting like the psycho he usually was.

It was now 2:40 in the afternoon.

He still had the two grand bane had given him, and the address. The only thing he didn't have was a map to get to Vancouver.

"_Now let's see, if were only in Philadelphia now our next destination is Cincinnati, but what will get us there if we don't have a car?" _

He gave the question all of his thought but he just couldn't solve it. He wanted to give up so badly. Sitting against the brick wall right next to the women's room entrance he was all out of ideas. Samara suddenly walked out of the ladies room; her hands still wet from washing them.

"_Mister clown, why do you hate me so much?" _

He didn't give her question the time of day, he just sat there giving her a death glare for about two minutes and went back to his planning. Not even caring of her existence at the moment.

She could see he was disappointed and pre-occupied in his own business at the moment. She walked away rolling her eyes at the stupid plan he was probably going to come up with. To her this dude wasn't a super villain, he was a super moron. And with what she knows about him so far; he was certainly an amateur. He couldn't even tell she was faking the little cutesy act the entire time.

"_Dumbass" _she mumbled walking away.

"_Sometimes a girl has to do what a girl has to do"_

She walked into the rest stop and went all the way to the back. She could tell the man behind the counter was about to leave due to his shift ending. He picked up his keys ready to walk out the door.

_Now's my chance _

She panickingly ran up to the man holding her throat and screaming, coughing and using heavy wheezed breathing to make it look and sound like she was choking. The man quickly turned to her and dropped his keys, he started screaming for help.

"_I'll be right back sweetheart I'm going to get the phone and dial 911" _

He quickly rushed to the back of the store giving her time to take the keys, shut the door behind him and lock him in the room. She then took his motorcycle key and booked out the door. She ran in front of jack and threw the key at him, making him realize she got both of them a ride.

They both hopped onto the motorcycle and drove away as quickly as possible. Jack couldn't believe what he just saw

_How the fuck did she get her hands on those keys? _

"_Samara" _

"_Yes mister clown" _

"_Call me jack" _

That night was completely insane.

I drove a for a good 8 hours and 50 minutes before we finally arrived in Cincinnati, by the time we got there it was pitch black outside. That would probably be because it was 11:30 at night and I was absolutely exhausted, cold, and a bit hungry.

Samara felt just about the same way as I did, so we decided to stop at an inn to get some rest for the rest of the night.

With samara and I still hungry we ate and got checked into our room. It was a small bedroom with a closet, bathroom, porch, nightstand, lamp, and a king size mattress.

A few minutes later I tucked samara in and turned off the light, giving her the stuffed rabbit to cuddle with the entire night, and then turning off the light I walked outside onto the porch to get my thoughts together.

_I knew the little girl I was working with now, the same stuffed rabbit, the same big brown eyes, the same wild brown curly hair. It had to be her, I knew it was her. _

What was I supposed to do, it's not that I care about the kid or anything, but I didn't hate her guts like how we first met either. To me she wasn't a stupid kid anymore, she was just a kid. A good kid I left to die in a house fire, a good kid that deserved so much more than I could ever offer. The question is did she know who I was? And if she did does she forgive me for what I did?

I abruptly felt a tight grip around my neck, a pocket knife harshly pressed against it.

"_it's bad enough you leave an innocent little girl like me to die in a fire, but the worst part is that innocent little girl isn't so innocent anymore" _

I couldn't believe what was going on, either I ate some magic mushrooms or Samara is full of surprises today. Still holding the pocket knife closely gripped to my neck I tried to convince her to ease her grip a bit more so I could explain.

"_s-s-samara, if you could please let me explain. Please samara" _

There was a good three minutes of absolute silence, then the pocket knife came down.

"_samara, I swear I absolutely regret that day with every fiber of my being. You- _

I looked over and saw that her face was wet; her head was hung down in a way I've never seen before, not like she was faking but as if she truly meant it.

"_Samara?" _

Still absolute silence

"_Samara?" _

With her head still down she let out barely a mumble

"_I'm glad you left me there. I should have died" _

_What is this I was feeling, I've never felt it before. For once I didn't have a giant grin on my face; for once I felt something different. Something very different, I felt her pain. I didn't know what to say. _

"_Samara don't you dare say that" _

She handed me the still open pocket knife and tilted her head all the way back so just her neck was showing. You could hear her weep as the tears streamed down her face with each sob. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to kill people or steal or lie. What she most truly wanted was a normal childhood. And she knew deep down in her heat she would never receive that.

"_Please, just do it" _

She pleaded with him for an hour, she wanted to die. She couldn't hold it in anymore, her brick wall was crumbling down into nothing left but ash. She wanted to end the pain she felt in her heart, it was too much for her, and Jack could see that. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have any kids let alone dealt with any before. Was he supposed confront her? Give her advice? Yell at her for her foolishness? No. he did what he felt was necessary at the time. He knelt down and hugged her. He did what he always wanted his father to do when he was sad or angry or confused.

She clinged onto him and cried on his shoulder. For once in her entire life she let her guard down and so did he, and for the very first time they both saw each other as something they've never had before.

A friend.


	4. electric chairs and death in the air

_**Hey there friends! Fourth chapter now! Can't believe I've already come this far! Um, reviews please. Oh and by the way, you're going to see allot of my personality play into these next chapters, enjoy ducklings! (Ps. Just a shout out to any Metallica, Slayer, Slipknot, Pantera or Megadeth fans, I am one of you!)**_

_**Samara's POV**_

I don't believe in unicorns, or fairy tales, or princesses, or fairy godmothers, or true love, or family, or happiness of any sort. I believe life's a ruthless bitch that will rip your heart out if you let her. Am I a child most people believe was deprived of a childhood?

-eh, don't know. I'm not a mind reader and I don't give a crap what people think about me anyway

So sure there are many people that find me to be a scary little girl, but if only they knew scary little girls had feelings too. I don't obsess over my feelings; as a matter of fact I try to hide them so much I forget they even exist. But there's always that one moment when I slip and screw up, revealing my mortal difficulties; feelings.

After getting to know him for the past three and a half days I would say we became good friends. We were already in Chicago with only four more stops until our arrival in Vancouver.

I just layed there lifelessly,

_You already know what's going to happen when you get there, why can't you just tell him? _

My breathing hitched just thinking about it, I've been waiting for this for the longest time, but for some reason it doesn't feel the way I thought it would. _Why? I always wanted to watch this cruel cowardly man gurgle back on his own blood slowly suffocating to death on the cold floor, and then I would set him on fire and see how he likes it. But now that I actually got what I want; being able to pull the strings and control him like Play Doh in my hands, I don't want it anymore. _

_Stupid brain, I hate you. why can't you just do what your told and shut the hell up, you just have to keep talking back with your stupid feelings mumbo jumbo. _

I couldn't get my mind together, my thoughts would be more organized splattered on the wall then the way they are now.

_Samara, get your freaking act together! Now is your chance; all you have to do is lure the clown to Vancouver and let father take care of the rest. _

Her smile suddenly turned into a frown thinking about what would happen once jack was in her father's hands.

_She couldn't do it. She knew jack too well to lure him into their trap, sure he was a hot headed, immature moron but it was too easy for her to forget all the bad and only remember the good. He left her to burn, but she could see it in his eyes he was sorry 100% _

_You wouldn't hurt the person you love. _

_Where did that come from? _

She sat up and looked all around herself just to make sure there was no one else in the motel bedroom. Then looking up at the ceiling once more she not only heard it again but she felt it deep down in her chest. _What was this? She'd never felt this feeling before, she felt it again in her chest but this time it was much shorter, much softer. _Still looking up at the eggshell colored ceiling she mouthed the soft words she knew she heard

"_You wouldn't hurt the person you love" _

_In his old lab he waited, his eyes glued to the small blurred picture of his now dead wife. She was beautiful, with her hair flowing and the sun shining in the background. It's almost as if he could feel its warmth pulsing through his body, warmth he thought would never reveal itself to him, warmth everyone knew he needed but would never receive. His heart was shrunken and frozen solid, he no longer could think about anything but revenge. He lost his house, his wife, his power. The only thing he didn't lose was Samara. But it was already too late, he was too focused on the past to move any forward, and with him being stuck frozen in the past his daughter Samara was too young to know not to follow his footsteps. She was an innocent girl, but he didn't care. He was too blinded by sorrow to care. _

_Yes, indeed he still had samara. But not as a daughter, not as an innocent little girl, and not as his warmth. Because revenge had already taken her place. _

_Still looking down at the small blurred picture, he raised his head to see his three assistants carrying her to the raised lawn chair in the back of the old basement lab. He watched as they strapped her into the chair making sure it was still plugged into the wall. He watched as she tried to kick and squirm her way out of the largest man's grip as he held her down with the syringe still in his hand, hearing her every scream for anything and everything to help her. The lit candles gave the pitch black room gave only a bit of light to see. His little Samara stared him deep in the eye kicking and screaming, waiting for him to save her._

_He didn't care; this was the experiment that needed to be performed as the first step closer to revenge on that clown. He was a mad man, but he didn't care, he was doing this to his four year old daughter, but he didn't care. The revenge he had always wanted to get was poisoning him into nothing less than a monster, he still didn't care. _

_There, strapped to the highly lethal electric chair, she gave one last high pitched scream before the chair was finally turned on. High voltages began to surge through her little body, and with the highly reactive serum froth began to rise from her mouth. He could hear her gurgling on her own blood, blood that was now becoming monstrous; a black sludge that only demons themselves knew only hellfire could bring. Her canines grew to be three times sharper than the average humans, and her eyes went from fudge brown to paper white. The once high pitched scream she possessed was now becoming a low-pitched growl. The satanic carvings on the wall above her began to drip blood as the floor began to shake, then ending with the candles being blown out. The ritual was complete. _

_Looking back up at her, at her precious fudge colored eyes wasting away into nothing more than a sick, tainted plan for revenge. He saw his wife. _

_He saw her walking down the aisle in her white dress and veil; he saw the butterflies and flowers she decorated for what she wanted most, for what she loved most. Samara _

_His heart ached, because he was beyond hurt. It's been so long since he cared about anything, but it was too late. It was too late for him to make up for his mistakes, for the burden he continues to put on others. It was too late to forgive the man that ruined his life. And it was far too late for his "daughter" to forgive him. _

_**Hope u guys liked it! Reviews please **___


End file.
